Amor De Infancia
by Lucia Weasley Delacour
Summary: Nain es un chico de 12 años que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo de la infancia y llego a ser su vecino. Lucian es un chico de 13 años un poco tímido para poder aceptar que le gusta Naim desde que era muy pequeño.


Amor De Infancia

Esta es la Historia De Amor de Infancia de Naim&Lucian.

Nain: es un chico de 12 años que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo de la infancia y llego a ser su vecino. Lucian: es un chico de 13 años un poco timido para poder aceptar que le gusta Naim desde que era muy pequño.

A lo largo de los años se vuelven a ver pero sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, tienen nuevos amigos y amigas. Nain se entera que Lucian guarda un gran secreto que le ocurrio cuando cumplio los 15 años. ¿Como reaccionara Naim a este secreto de Lucian? ¿Le tendrá miedo o lo aceptara tal y como es Lucian ahora?.

Naim Eagle

Lucian Nankatsu

Capitulo 1: Empezando A Conocernos

Era un dia soleado cundo lo vi llegar en un taxi. Su cabello era negro como la noche , sus ojos eran del color mas hermoso que jamas haya visto en mi vida eran de color morado con rasgos dorados, sin duda era el chico mas guapo de todo el barrio de Godric habia chicos y chicas muy bonitas pero como el recien llegado no los habia.

Cuando sus padres abrieron la puerta para recibirnos yo me empece a ponerme nervioso y me madre se dio cuenta por eso dice mi padre que es muy perceptiva en cuanto se trata de mis emociones.

Hijo- me llamo mi padre.

Si padre- le conteste yo.

Que te sucede que estas todo nervioso- dijo mi padre.

No es nada cariño solo es que esta nervioso cuendo tiene que saludar a los nuevos vecinos pero pronto se le pasara- le contexto mi madre cariñosamente.

Nos invitaron a pasar, nos ofrecieron te, mis padre y los suyos empezaron a hablar de los trabajos de cada uno y todas esas choradas que a mi aun no me interesa saber, alnos cuando eres pequeño y solo tienes 11 años.

Y ahi estaba yo todo colorado por tener al chico mas bello del mundo frente a mi.

Se me acerco y era mucho mas bonito de lo que me imagine cuando salio del taxi.

Hola -me dijo el-

Hola- le respondi yo

Creo que no me presente- Dijo el todo divertido.

Me llamo Naim pero mis amigos me suelen llamar Niam- Dijo Naim

¿Y tú como te llamas?-me pregunto Naim

Y-Yo me llamo Lucian-dIje un poco nervioso

Es un placer conocerte, ah! espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Igualmente- le dije yo

Cuando nuestros padres termiraron de hablar, nos fuimos a casa a cenar ya que mañana mi padre tenia que ir al Ministerio De Magia a trabajar y yo tengo clases mañana.

Al dia siguiente:

La profesora Emerald nos dijo que ibamos a tener un nuevo compañero pero primero tenia que pasar por la direccion para confirmar su ingreso en School Black.

Capitulo 2. Conociendo School Black

Este es ya el segundo colegio en el que me inscribo, por los traslados que tiene mi padre con su trabajo.

Bueno allá vamos de nuevo- me dije.

Toque la puerta del despacho de la directora.

Pase- dijo la directora Deyla.

Entre y me quede alucinado con la decoración de su despacho, los colores de la habitación eran en plateado y verde pizarra, en el techo colgaba una lámpara en forma de araña antigua.(por cierto muy bien conservada porque podria llevar siglos en este colegio)- pense yo.

Las cortinas eran del color del rubie, el suelo estaba enmoquetado. La habitación era muy espaciosa, lo que me sorprendio es que tubiera plantas con la poca luminosidad que tenia el despacho. La directora Deyla se dio cuenta de que me habia quedado parado en la entrada , me vio y me sonrio para infundirme valor para que entrase y me indico que me sentara. La directora reviso mi expediente academico y suspiro, al cabo de unos quince minutos levanto su rostro y me dijo:

Querido, espero que no ocurra lo mismo que en los otros dos colegios en los que estuviste- dijo Deyla.

No señora, no volvera a ocurrir- le respondi.

Cuando termine en la direccion, Deyla llamo a un alumno para que me enseñara la escuela.

Llego un alumno de tercer año de magia, y para mi sorpresa era mi vecino Lucian, cuando entro y me miro se puso todo colorado y termino poniendose nervioso con mi presencia.

El colegio en si era hermoso y a la vez siniestro.

Lucian me dijo que School Black escondia muchos secretos, pero era mejor no saberlos porque te podrian suceder cosas malas a lo largo de los años- dijo Lucian.

Muchos intentaron averiguar los secretos de este colegio y acabaron desapareciendo o lo que es peor acabaron muertos y de muchas mas maneras de las que jamas te podrias imaginar.-dijo Lucian.

A mi no me asusta este colegio.- dije yo.

Ya lo veremos pequeño.- Me contesto Lucian poniendose colorado cuando me vio a los ojos.

Capitulo 3. Haciendo Nuevos Amigos

Cuando Lucian termino de enseñarme el colegio entero nos dirigimos a lo que iba a ser mi nueva habitacion,en un principio no era gran cosa una gran sala para estudiar con un monton de libros de todas clases que nunca pense en la estancia habia plantas exoticas, habia dos mesas de ajedrez, los colores de la sala de estar eran de colores alegres verde y morado claro. Lucian me indico cual era mi habitacion y sobre todo que no podian entrar nadie sin mi permiso. Una vez visto mi cuarto baje las escaleras y nos dirigimos a mi nueva clase...

Al cabo de quince minutos llegamos a mi clase y Lucian toco la puerta con los nudillos.

Pasen indicaron desde dentro y entramos a la clase.

En el encerado estaba una joven profesora que estaba corrigiendo un ejercicio de fisica.

Buenos dias Lucian ¿quien es este joven que me traes?.-Dijo la profesora

Es el nuevo integrante de este colegio.- le contesto Lucian.

Gracias por traerlo Lucian.-Dijo la profesora

De nada Maestra.- le dijo Lucian.

Cuando Lucian se marcho de la clase la profesora suspiro, y me miro al rostro y me dijo que tenia unos ojos muy bonitos que eran la primera vez que los veia en una persona humana y no en vampiros.

Por un momento la profesora creyo que me iba a asustar de lo que comento, pero no fue esa mi reaccion.

Hola soy la profesora Darla .-dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo.

Hola.- die yo un poco incomodo.

Me presente ante toda la clase y lo raro es que nadie se rio de mi nombre como en el otro colegio de Garden Knight.

Mi compañera de mesa era de una belleza exotica, su cabello era de color del chocolata mas seductor, sus ojos de un inmenso color miel dorado.

Cuando la clase termino me dirigi al comedor para cenar algo e irme a dormir un poco.

De camino al comedor me fije que habia un grupo de chicos de tercer año que se esteban metiendo con mi vecino Lucian.

Capitulo 4. Mostrando Sentimientos

Al finalizar la cena, cada alumno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, cuando salí me encontré con un Lucian triste y desolado por todo lo que le hicieron antes de la cena. Lo que me sorprendió es que ningún profesor y ni siquiera la directora Deyla castigase a esos alumnos por su comportamiento. Me acerque a mi vecino y me senté a su lado, en un principio no le pregunte nada quería que se desahogase llorando. Cuando termino de llorar me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y yo le sonreí para decirle que no se preocupase por lo que esos chicos le dijesen sobre lo que es.

Nos pusimos a hablar de cómo me trataban en mis otros colegios. Que se reían de mi nombre pero nunca le di importancia, a mí me gusta mi nombre y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.- Le dije a Lucian.

¿Sabes cómo más me gusta que me llamen?.- Le pregunte.

No, como.- me dijo Lucian.

Niam, me gusta que me llamen así los que considero mis mejores amigos.-Le dije.

¿Yo podre llamarte así algún día?- me pregunto Lucian.

Le conteste, tú eres el unico que me puede llamar así Lucian, y le cogí el rostro con una sola mano y le planté un beso en la boca.

Algunos alumnos que se quedaban rezagados en salir del comedor se quedaron a observar la escena, que estabamos dando Lucian y yo.

Al contrario que yo Lucian se puso todo colorado y en camnio yo me gire al saber que me observaban, les respondi de un modo que jamás pensé utilizar.

¿Que diablos estais viendo pedazo de idiotas?.-Les dije a un par de chicos.

No estamos viendo nada.-Contestaron los chicos.

Pues entonces a que estais esperando para salir de aui pedazo idiotas.- les dije a ellos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estabamos solos; Lucian me retubo la mirada y me preguntó porque los habia tratado así.

No fui capaz de responderle porque ni siquiera yo supe lo que me ocurrió, por lo general cuando alguien se me queda observando, lo que hago es enfadarme y acabo teniendo una pelea.-(pense para mis adentros).

Lo siento, Lucian no debí besarte, no volvera a ocurrir.- le dije a él.

Me levanté de las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto mientras Lucian me seguia con la mirada.

Cuando Naim se retiro a su habitacion me quede absorto en el beso que me dio. nunca pense que iba a besarlo tan pronto.- Pense para mis adentros.

Capitulo 5. Mi Mejor Amiga Geyla

Lucian y Geyla son los mejores amigos de School Black.

Se conocen desde el primer año de colegio y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

Geyla siente algo muy fuerte por Lucian pero jamas se lo dijo, Lucian encambio siempre le dijo que la queria como una hermana mayor, porque siempre lo defendia de todos los chicos del colegio, hasta que un dia Geyla tuvo que abandonar el colegio por causas desconocidas y desde ese dia Lucian siempre estuvo solo sin amigos hasta que conocio a Naim o Niam como le gustaba llamarlo aunque no se lo diga a la cara por verguenza...

Despues de tres años sin la presencia de su mejor amiga. Geyla vuelve a verla en el colegio, pues ingreso la misma noche en que dio su primer beso a Naim.

La encontro en la sala comun, llorando se le acerco y la abrazo y ella correspondio a su abrazo.

Lucian de dijo que si necesitaba algo que se lo hiciera saber.

Desorientada y triste, Geyla beso a Lucian en un apasionado beso, pero él no sintio nada en ese beso que le dio Geyla pero si sintio tristeza y confusion en su mejor amiga.

Lucian no necesitaba preguntarle a Geyla que le ocurria puesto que la conocia bastante bien, se quedaron absortos hablando y se puso todo colorado cuando menciono a Naim.

Geyla se quedo impresionada por lo que hizo Naim, no por el beso sino por amenazar a unos chicos de quinto año. Sentia curiosidad por saber quien era ese chico nuevo y lo iba a averiguar uno de estos dias.

Los dias pasaron rapido, nadie del colegio menciono lo que habia pasado hacia ya tres semanas en el hall del colegio.

Geyla bajo a desayunar como todos los dias, cuando vio a un chico con el cabello rojo como el fuego con algunas mechas color oro, besando a Lucian se imagino que era ella quien lo besaba y no ese chico, pero Geyla observo que Lucian ya no se ponia colorado con su presencia sino todo lo contrario se mostraba tranquilo, decidido y sobre todo enamorado de Naim.

Geyla se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

Buenos dias parejita.- les dijo Geyla.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondio.

Geyla se mosqueo un poco puesto que ambosestaban enfracados en un dulce y apasionado beso, pero no les dio importancia alguna, todo lo contrario.

Geyla separo a Naim de Lucian para que la acompañaran a desayunar al comedor, ambos se fueron con ella cogidos de la mano.

Cuando entraron en el comedor se sentaron en el mismo sitio de siempre y empezaron a hablar de todo un poco, al irse Geyla y Lucian a sus respectivas clases, Naim les informo que pronto iba a ver un gran acontecimiento.

¿cual acontecimiento Niam?.-Le dijo Lucian

Uno muy grande, es lo unico que les puedo decir.-les conteste a los dos.

Y me fui a mis clases de Artes Magicas.

¿Que cres que quiso decir con eso?.- Le pregunto Geyla a Lucian.

Pues no tengo ni idea amiga.-Le respondio Lucian

Pasaron los dias y el gran acontecimiento llego a School Black.

Wuau.- exclamaron todos los alumnos.

esta nevando, es increible aqui jamas nevo es maravilloso.- dijo un alumno de sexto año.

Geyla se quedo impresionada por lo que Naim habia dicho hacia ya tres diasexactamente.

Este chico es un genio.-penso Geyla.

¿Acaso puede intuir cuamdo va a cambiar el clima?, imposible pero si solo es un simple humano.-se dijo a si misma.

Capítulo 6. Clases Suspendidas

Por orden de la directora Deyla, la subdirectora informó que el día de hoy quedarán todas las clases suspendidas a causa de la nieve. Todos los alumnos se pusieron a gritar de entusiasmo, se enfundaron en una guerra de nieve y todas las clases de juegos de nieve, todos menos Naim...

Naim miraba con temor a la nieve, Geyla lo vio y se acerco a el y le pregunto porque no se nia a ellos a una pelea de nieve. Naim le respondio que odiaba la nieve desde primer año de escuela en High Stone.

¿Porque eres tan siniestro y a la vez tan dulce?.-le pregunto Geyla a Naim

No puedo responderte a esas pregunta porque ni yo mismo lo se.- le contesto Naim

Veras hace dos años cuando estudiaba en High Stone unos chicos de cuarto de enseñanza básica me enterraron bajo la nieve y ningún profesor los castigo por semejante hazaña y estuve a punto de morir congelado porque donde me enterraron estaba fuera del colegio y como esa noche nunca llegue a casa mis padres se preocuparon y llamaron a la policía para comunicarles mi desaparición; el resto no lo recuerdo muy bien, porque cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y junto a mi cama estaba mi único amigo Corel, a lo mejor desde ese día soy perceptible a los cambios de clima.- le conteste a Geyla.

¿Por qué dijiste que iba a ver un gran acontecimiento hace tres días?-me pregunto Geyla.

No sé por qué dije eso, la verdad Geyla.- le respondí.

Dime.- me pregunto ella

¿A ver qué quieres ahora Geyla?.- le respondí

¿Quién es ese chico llamado Corel y que significa el para ti?.- me pregunto ella un poco picarona.

Uff…-Suspire

Corel es un gran amigo, bueno es el único amigo que hice en ese infierno de colegio-le comente

Y empecé a describirle como lo recordaba puesto que no lo volví a ver más desde el año pasado.- le dije a Geyla.

Dime Naim.- me pregunto ella

¿Te gustaría volver a encontrarte de nuevo con Corel?.- Mepregunto ella de nuevo.

Eso seria genial .- le respondi con alegría

Yo podría traértelo si quisieras .- me desafio ella.

Como lo traerías hasta aquí, que ni siquiera lo has visto en persona.- le rete yo.

En eso te equivocas, yo lo conozco muy bie y si le digo que hay un chico de su edad que desea volver a verlo, el vendrá te lo aseguro Naim .- Me contesto Geyla

Wuau ni que fueras tu su madre .- le dije a Geyla.

Geyla se quedo atónita cuando naim le dijo que se comportaba como si fuera la madre de Corel.

¿Acaso este chico puede intuir los cosas? .- peso Geyla.

Capítulo 7. El nuevo trabajo de mi padre

Hoy mi padre empiea su nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, por lo visto iba a trabajar con mi vecino espero que no tengan que volver a trasladarlo de ciudad, ahora que empeaba a tener algun que otro amigo y sobre todo que empeaba a gustarme Lucian por nada del mundo me quiero ir de este barrio. El trabajo de mi padre no implica mucho esfuero solo tiene que redactar informenes para los superiores.

Hoy la profesora Darla nos mando redactar unas cartas a nuestros padres para informarles como nos iba en el nuevo colegio.

Queridos Padres:

¿Como os encontrais? Yo bien, he echo dos nuevos amigos y tranquilos no me he peleado con nadie de momento... vereis hace unas semanas presenti que iba a nevar y al cabo de unos dias el colegio aparecio cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve y tuvieron que suspender las clases puesto que en ese colegio nunca nevo.

Ah por cierto padre felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo te deseo lo mejor.

Os Quiere Vuestro Hijo

Naim

Cuando terminamos de escribir las cartas para nuestros padres aparecieron unas aguilas para entregarselas a nuestros padres. La profesora Darla nos estuvo contando algunas cosas que ibamos hacer hoy a la tarde puesto que el profesor de Estudios Muggles, estaba enferno y llevaba dias sin salir de su habitacion.

Cuando sono la campana para ir al recreo, me asombre al ver en la puerta a Lucian.

Buenos dias .- me dijo Lucian

Buenos dias Lucian.- le conteste yo.

Ambos nos dirigiamos al patio cuando Lucian me indico lo contrario que le siguies que tenia que darme una sorpresa.

Lo segui hasta una habitacion poco iluminada, cuando entre en la habitacion n un principio no vi nada extraño o fuera de lugar, hasta que vi una sombra moverse por la estancia, yo conocia muy bien es caminar era de mi amigo Corel.

Lucian me indico que me adentrase mas en la habitacion.

Capitulo 8. El regreso de Corel

Cuando por fin me decidí a entrar más en la habitación, comprendí que en ella no sólo estaba mi amigo Corel sino que tambien estaba Geyla junto a el. Yo sonrei al verlo despues de un año, al principio no vi nada fuera d lo normal en mi amigo Corel pero conforme me fui acerando a el pude ver un cambio tremendo en el.

Mi amigo Corel lucia de un modo espectral a los ojos de un humano, estaba palido y sus ojos eran de un intenso rojo carmesí con toques violetas eran bonitos no lo niego pero a la ve eran escalofrantes con solo verlos.

Lucian me dijo que le habia ocurrido cosas malas cuando yo me fui de High Stone, como Luciann vio que no me movia le indico a Geyla qu lo hiciera ella con Corel detras para no asustarlo con la presencia de la sangre fresca omo la de Naim, Geyla asintio y sujeto de la mano a Corel para que se acercas a ver a su amigo Naim (Si es que aun seguia siendo su amigo).

En un principio Corel no l dirigio ninguna mirada a Naim, estaba como extraño en ese colegio.

Hola Corel, me alegra volver a verte.- le dije a el.

Corel solo dijo un escueto " Hola ".

Lucian le pregunto a Geyla si Naim se podia acercar un poco mas a Corel para que el mismo lo reconocira. Geyla aun no se animaba a dejar que nadie se le acercase a su hijo por temor a que le atacase y ella no soportaria que a Naim le ocurrise lo mismo que a su hijo Corel.

No, Lucian .-lee dijo Geyla

¿Porque no puede acercarse un poco Naim a Corel?.- le pregunto Lucian a Geyla

Verás Corel aún no controla bien su instinto y si algo sale mal a quien le caera la culpa?.- Le respondio Geyla a Lucian.

Te prometo que si algo sale mal sacas inmediatamente de aqui a Corel.- le susurro Lucian a Geyla.

Uhmm, esta bien sera como tu digas Lucian.- Le dijo Geyla poco convencida a Lucian.

Capítulo 9. Navidades En Casa

Pasaron los dias y Corel se iba adaptando a su nuevo colegio y a su nueva como inmortal, solo que Geyla no se separa de su hijo en ningun momento. Lucian ya sse estaba empeando ha hartarse de la extrema proteccion que le daba a su hijo Corel.

Geyla basta ya de proteger asi a tu hijo, ¿no ves que no ha mordido a nadie en stos seis dias?.- le grito Lucian a Geyla.

Todos los que pasaban por el pasillo para ir a sus respectivas clases se pararon a ver la escena.

Madre, Lucian tiene razon en seeis dias no he mordido a nadie, ademas Naim me esta ayudando mucho a controlar mi instinto de caza.- le hijo Corel a su madre.

Por favor Geyla deja que Corel se comporte como el resto de los alumnos para so levantar sospechas en el .- le suplique a Geyla.

Esta bien, dejare que Corel se comporte como un simple humano como lo que deberia haber sido desde hace un año.- dijo Geyla

Bien.- respondimos Corel y Yo.

Antes de irnos a nuestras clases respectivamente, Geyla agarro de la mano a Lucian y le pidio que le hiciera un favor.

DIme Geyla cual es ese favor que tengo que hacerte - le dijo Lucian un poco molesto.

Veras, quiero que vigiles a Corel sin que el lo note, por favor te lo suplico.- le susurro Geyla para que Corel no lo oyese.

Mi amigo se empezo a tensar por lo que le habia pedido su madre a Lucian.

Corel ¿te ocurre algo?¿tienes sed?.- le pregunte a Corel.

No naim, no tengo sed solo que me da rabia que mi madre le pida a Lucian que me vigile por si ataco a alguien, ademas no se que tiene tu sangre que cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento calmado y no me da ganas de atacar a nadie, la verdad Niam eres un humano bastante extraño para no tener ningun poder de magia solo de Intuicion.- me comento Corel.

Cuando terminamos la ultima clase nos reunimos con Lucian y con Geyla, esta estaba un poco palida en un principio no le prestamos mucho caso pero cuando nos dirigiamos al comedor Geyla se desmayo, Corel se asusto al ver asi a su madre, Lucian fue el mas rapido y la pudo sujetar entes de que ella se golpease en el suelo, la levanto y la llevo a la enfermeria para que la sanadora Violet la revisara para que Corel estuviera mas tranquilo.

La sanadora Violet informo a la directora Deyla y al parecer por la cara que puso la directora no debia de ser muy bueno su estado. Deyla mando a todos los alumnos al comedor que tenia que dar un counicado urgente, todos los alumnos obedecieron a la directora.

Deyla nos dijo que Geyla estaba muy enferma y en cuanto nos dio el comunicado aparecieron dos vampiros de la alta sociedad para averiguar que le pasaba a una de sus hijas mas poderosas. La mujer estaba tranquila pero el hombre se estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso con tanta sangre.

La subdirectora nos dio permiso a todos los alumnos de que podiamos pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa con nuestros padres.

Cuando llego el tren para llevernos a nuestras casas pude ver que Corel se quedaba en la estacion acompañado de su abuela Britany.

Despues de unos veinte minutos de trayecto en tren llegamos a la estacion Place pero ninguno de nuestros padres vino a buscarnos.

Lucian y yo ibamos cogidos de las manos y de vez en cuando nos dabamos besos apasionados y otras veces eran dulces pero en un descuido de Lucian le hice un uego de lengua que lo dejo helado pero se unio al juego de besos.

Al ser las primeras navidades que pasamos en Godric Place nuestros vecinos nos invitaron a celebrarlo con ellos, cuando iba a entrar por la puerta Lucian se interpuso en mi camino y me sorprendio lo que hizo delante de nuestros padres me dio el beso mas hermoso de todos los que nos hemos dado en el colegio. Lo pasamos muy bien en la cena y despues hicimos juegos era la una excusa de nuestros padres para que no estubieramos mas de quince minutos besandonos. Fueron las mejores navidades que he pasado en mi vida ( solo espero que las proximas vacaciones las pase con Lucian a solas).- pense yo.

Capítulo 10. El Cumpleaños de Naim

Era la víspera del cumpleaños de Naim y su madre se había empeñado en organizarle su fiesta.

Naim, ¿que te parece si invitamos a tus antiguos compañeros de colegio?.- me preguntó mi madre.

Madre, no quiero que ellos vengan a mi fiesta, además se portaron mal conmigo.- le respondi algo enojado.

Esta bien hijo sera como tu digas.-me respondio ella poco convencida.

Después de un rato escribiendo las invitacion, mi madre salio para entregarlas a los destinados.

Solo espero que no se olvide de entregar la invitacion a Lucian.- Pense yo

Naim se dirigio a las escaleras que conducen a su habitacion para descansar un poco, cuando se recosto en la cama tubo dos presagios:

Uno era que algo malo le iba a suceder a Geyla y a Corel,se asusto mucho con ese presagio.

El segundo era que Lucian no se iba a presentar mañana a su cumpleaños, el mismo Naim lo iba a averiguar.

Al rato de tener ese presagio llamaron a la puerta, Naim bajo las escaleras algo extraño cuando su madre sale hacer algun recado suele echar dos horas por lo minimo. Cuando abrio la puerta se extraño al ver a la madre de Geyla, toda triste pero en sus ojos no habia ningun rasgo de sed en sus ojos. La madre de Geyla le pregunto a Naim si podia hablar con el sobre su hija y su nieto.

Naim acepto hablar con ella, la invito a pasar a dentro de su casa.

Gracias ,Naim.- le dijo Britany.

Naim le indico a Britany que se sentara.

¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber señora?.- le pregunto Naim

Gracias es una oferta muy tentadora para mi.- le respondio Britany algo ironica.

Esta bien como desee señora.- le respondio Naim.

Ah, porfavor no me llames señora, llamame Britany .- le respondio ella.

Esta bien, Britany.-dijo Naim

eso esta mucho mejor querido.- le contesto Britany

De que me tiene que hablar de su hija Geyla y de su nieto Corel?.-le pregunto Naim algo curioso

Veras, comenzo Britany a rlatarle todo lo que le ha ocurrido a su nieta el dia despues de la partida de todos los alunmos a sus respectivas casas.

Eso es terrible, ¿que puedo hacer yo para ayudarle señora?.-le pregunto Naim a Britany.

Me temo que no se puede hacer nada por mi hija, pero si puedes hacer algo por mi nieto.- me dijo ella muy dolida.

Este tranquila hare todo lo posible para ayudar a su nieto.- le respondio Naim.

Gracias pequeño.-le dijo Britany

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de haberse ido la madre de Geyla, llego la madre de Naim cansada por todas las cosas qu tubo que hacer para ell cumpleaños de su unico hijo Naim.

Al dia siguiente, Naim se desperto como todos los dias con ese mal presentimiento que tanto le tormenta sobre el futuro de sus dos amigos...

Genial, hoy es mi cumpleaños.-se dijo Naim.

Niam, porfavor baja a desayunar hijo.- le llamo su madre.

Esta bien madre ya bajo.- le respondio Naim.

Al bajar encontro a una madre muy emocionada y eso que no era su cumpleaños sino el de su hijo Naim. Transcurrio el resto de la mañana y llego la tarde y con ella la fiesta de Naim.

Empezaron a llegar vecinos y algunos compañeros de colegio todos menos uno Lucian.

Madre, ¿no se le habra alvidado de entregarle la invitacion a Lucian?.- le pregunte a mi madre

Claro que no mi niño.- respondio mi madre toda alegre.

Que raro que Lucian aun no haya venido, ¿le habra pasado algo?.-Penso Naim.

Naim salio de su casa y se dirigio a la casa de Lucian para saber que le habia pasado para no poder asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Capítulo 11. Confesiones De Amor

Lucian tenía donde quería a Naim, en su habitación, recostado en su cama. Lucian le paso la manopor el cabello y fe descendiendo poco a poco por el torso de Naim, haciendo que este se ruborizase. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban ya desnudos y se estaban entregando mutuamente.

Para ser tu primera vez Naim, no lo haces tan mal.- Pensó Lucian.

Cuando quedaron exaustos de tanta entrega se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos, hasta que Lucian escuchó gritar a su madre, lo cual le parecia algo imposible en ella. Lucian se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Naim, bajó las escaleras despacio para que su madre no lo oyera; Lucian era la primera vez que vía tan enfurecida a su madre y se preguntó porque se ponía así por él.

He dicho que no te lo llevarás contigo a Vancouver.- Dijo furiosa la madre de Lucian.

Tranquilizate querida, sabes que muy pronto Lucian tendrá que irse de aquí como lo hizzo la familia por nuestra condición.- Le respondío Mighty.

Qerida, todos se darán cuenta de lo que somos y nos acabarán echando de aquí por ser peligrosos para ellos, irnos será la mejor opción para Lucian.- Dijo Mahuel.

Esta bien, serrá como digan ustedes, pero yo no quiero que Lucian vuelva a sufrir...- Dijo Clarise.

Lucian subió de nuevo las esscaleras que conducen a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dejó caer a los pies de su cama, Naim se despertó y lo vió en el suelo muy triste, se acercó a él y le preguntó que le ocurría. Lucian no aguantó más lo agarró y lo tumbó en la cama para poseerlo del modo más salvaje y sexy que Naim no lo olvidaría en toda su vida...

Cuando Lucian terminó de hacerle el amor a Naim, se dirigió al aseo. Naim observó el semblante frío y duro que poseía Lucian en ese mismomomento.

Lucian, amor ¿te sucede algo que te este preocupando?.- Le pregunto Naim.

Lucian estaba ensimismado en la discursión, que tubo su madre con su abuela Mighty, hace unos minutos y no se dió cuenta de que Naim le estaba hablando.

Naim se empezó a mosquear con el silencio que le estaba dando Lucian. Naim se sentó en un taburete que había detrás de la puerta y esperó a que Lucian le dirigiese la mirada.

Amor, de aquí no pienso salir hasta que me cuentes, lo que te ocurre .- Le dijo Naim

Como Lucian vió que Naim no se iba a moverse del aseo decidió plantarle cara al asunto que tanto le preocupaba.

Verás Niam, sabes que me gustas mucho y que no puedo estar sin ti mi vida, pero me temo que mi abuela me va a llevar con ella antes de lo que me imagino, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar .- Le dijo Lucian.

Amor, ¿porque te vas a tener que irte de aqui?.- Le preguntó Naim.

No lo se, amor pero quiero que me prometas algo, pase el tiempo que pase, por favor haz amigos nuevos y sobre todo sigue siendo tu mismo .- Le dijo Lucian.

Capítulo 12. Regreso A School Black

Las vacaciones de navidad se terminaron y con ella todos los eventos de festejos y como es normal todos los alumnos tienen que regresar a las scuelas, como es el caso de Lucian y Naim que tienen que coger el tren que les llevará de nuevo a School Black.

Chicos, daros prisa o el tren partirá sin vosotros.- dieron las dos madres.

Está bien, ya nos subimos ahora al tren.- Se quejaron los dos muchachos.

Os queremos,mandadnos cartas de vez en cuando para saber como estais chicos.- Dijo la madre de Lucian.

Dicho esto el tren emprendió el camino hacia School Black dónde les aguardaban sus dos amigos Geyla y Corel.

Geyla aún permanecía en la enfermería del colegio por su estado grave, permanecia custodiada por una valquiria, para informar a los padres de Geyla de su estado de salud. Por otro lado Corel, permanecía encerrado en su habitación, y se negaba a probar sangre humano o envasada. Corel deseaba que su madre, se pusiera buena para que se marchasen todos los vampiros, antes de que regresasen de nuevo los alumnos. Corel bajó las escaleras que conducían al bosque del colegio y en el se encontró a Mikel y a Rosanna, ambos eran hermosos a los ojos de un humano, poseían unos ojos rosa crema. Rosanna tenía el cabello rosa como sus ojos, Mikel tenía el cabello platinado con algunos mechones negros. Los dos jovenes vampiros lo saludaron, aunque sabían del estado de Geyla le preguntaron si podían hacer algo por ella.

No, mis queridos amigos, no creo que se pueda hacer nada por ella, pero temo que la orda de vampiros que está n el colegio les haga daño a los estudiantes.-Les dijo Corel.

No te preocupes tanto por esos humanos.- Le dijo Mikel.

No seas así Mikel, sabes que Corel tiene un amigo humano y que es como su hermano, además es el único chico que le ayuda a controlarse y contenerse para que Corel no ataque a nadie.- Le dijo Rosanna.

Ademas,¿ no es eso lo que me contaste hace algunos días sobre Naim? ¿Eh Mikel?.- Le preguntó Rosanna.

Ya lo sé Roasanna, pero a veces no puedo dejar de pensar como un vampiro.-Le respondió Mikel.

Chicos está bien, no es necesario que discutais sobre nada.- Dijo Corel todo melancólico.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tren llegó al andén del colegio, todos los alumnos bajaron a la plataforma como todos los años, el encargado llevó a los alumnos al Gran Comedor para que la directora Deyla, diera las nuevas ordenes a los estudiantes y el porqué de la estancia de la Orda Vampírica...

Capítulo 13. La Muerte De Geyla

Geyla se paso todas las navidades hospitalizada en el colegio, y por encima de todo, lo que ella mas odiaba es que le pusieran vigilancia. Y en este caso le tocó a una valquíria macho que se llama Hailon y que es el padre de Corel. Hace años Hailon era un angel divino. Un día lo destinaron a la tierra a hacer unos trabajos, y fue entonces cuando se enamoro de Geyla, sin que el supiera que era una hibrida por aquel entonces, la sedujo y de ese fruto de amor fue cuando nacio Corel. Cuando Hailon termino su cometido lo regresaron al cielo, pero como habia dejado en estado a una humana, lo desterraron al mundo humano y lo convirtieron en una valquiria y desde ese tiempo, ha estado cuidando de Geyla y a Corel, aunque su hijo no sepa la verdad de su padre.

Hailon se acercó a Geyla y se sentó a su lado, le pasó la mano por el cabello, le plantó un beso en la frente.

Geyla, al sentir el beso calido de Hailon entreabrio los ojos y le sonrió un poco.

Hola, amor.- dijo Hailon

Hola, mi angel.- le respondio Geyla.

¿como te sientes hermosa mia?.- le preguntoHailon

Algo cansada y con ganas de ver a Corel.- le respondio Geyla

Ya veras como te recuperas pronto y volveras a estar de nuevo con nuestro pequeño Corel.- le contesto Hailon.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y Hailon retomo la guardia no iba a permitir que nadie se acercase a su amada.

En la puerta estaba Britany, entro por la puerta y Hailon hizo una pequeña reverenciahacia Britany.

Buenos dias, como has amanecido hija?.- pregunto Britany

Cansada, madre.-le respondio Geyla

Bueno, entonces creo que te va a alegrar algo el día, cuando veas quien ha venido a visitarte.-le dijo Britany

¿Quién podrá ser esa visita misteriosa?

Britany le pidio a su hija que cerrase por un momento los ojos y pidió a la visita que entrase a verla.

Cuando Geyla abrio los ojos para ver quien era, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas de alegria por volver a ver a Naim. Hailon sintió por primera vez, lo que eran los celos hacia otra persona, se interpuso en el camino de Naim y mostró sus explendidas alas de valquíria. Hailon creyó que por un momento Naim iba a salir huyendo de la enfermeria.

Querido guarda tus alas que Naim no le hace nada a Geyla.- le dijo Britany a Hailon.

La valquiria obedeció a la órden de Britany, no con mucho ánimo no se fiaba de Naim en absoluto.

Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron a dormir, en la enfermeria soló quedaban Geyla, Hailon y Naim. Geyla parecia que estaba durmiendo placidamente, pero no era ese el caso pues Geyla ya habia fallecido a causa de su grave enfermedad y Hailon quedó muy destrozado, pues Dios se habia llevado lo mas valioso con el y no la volvera a recuperar nunca. Ahora Hailon sólo debe preocuparse, de que su hijo Corel , sobreviva a esta nueva era de oscuridad...

Capítulo Conoce A Su Padre

Todos los vampiros sintieron el aura de destrucción de Hailon y fue entonces, cuando supieron que Geyla había fallecido. La Condesa Britany era la única que conservaba la calma y la compostura a pesar de que había perdido recientemente a su hija Geyla, debía ser fuerte por su nieto Corel.

Corel dormía placidamente sin saber que ocurría en el Gran Comedor, el muchacho estaba soñando que por fin conocía a su padre después de doce años sin saber quién era, pero lo que Corel no se imaginaba era que su padre fué un angel y ahora es una valquiria que siempre lo cuidó desde las sombras.

Hailon, echo una furia arremetió contra Naim que estaba por primera vez asustado, por el poder de la valquiria. Dos guardias de la Condesa Britany acorralaron a Hailon para que Naim saliera con vida de la enfermería, ppor órden de la Condesa Britany. Hailonse libró por fin de los guardas de la Condesa Britany y salió volando hacia la habitación de su hijo Corel. Hailon entreabrió la puerta de la habitación y quedó contemplando como dormía placidamente su hijo. Cuando lo observaba tubo un arrebato de ira y se le formaron varias ideas para llevarse del colegio y de la vida de los Condes de Gerimport a su hijo Corel.

Pasaron las horas en School Black y la orda vampírica estaba rebolucionando el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos ya empezaban a levantars y otros ya bajaban al Gran Comedor a desayunar, dos valquirias tenan la orden de los Condes y de la directora para que ningun alumno bajo ningún concepto traspasasen las puertas del Gan Comedor, por miedo a que los vampiros los atacasen.

Corel se estaba levantando cuando sintió un fuerte mareo ( cosa rara en un vampiro ), se iba a caer de bruces contra el suelo si su padre Hailon no llega a cogerlo. Lo colocó de nuevo en la cama y se quedó en silencio al lado de Corel. Hailon esperaba que el mareo de su hijo no fuera gran cosa para sacarlo de School Black.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Corel recobró el conocimiento pero quedó extraño al ver a esa valquiria con el, puesto que nunca se separaba de su madre Geyla.

Hijo, ¿te encuentras mejor?.- le pregunto su padre

Si, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.- le respondio Corel.

¿ Diculpe, pero porque me llamo hijo?.- le pregunto Corel.

Verás, hace años yo vine a ste mundo a hacer unos trabajos que me habia encomendado Dios, y en ese momento pasaba tu madre Geyla y fue entonces cuando me enamoré de ella y poco tiempo despues naciste tu Corel.- le conto su padre Hailon.

Cuando Hailon terminó de contarle toda la historia a su hijo, hubo un silencio espectral por parte de Corel.

Corel tenía mucho en lo que pensar sobre lo que había descubierto de su padre y el porque se lo habian ocultado durante doce años, no lo podía comprender.

Pero la mala noticia, llego a sus oidos, su madre había fallecido mientras dormía.

Capítulo 15. El Ataque De La Orda Vampírica

La directora Deyla no pudo más en contener toda una orda vampirica, no se sabe como pudieron romper el encantamiento que tenía la puerta del Gran Comedor y lograron salir unos cuantos vampiros. Todos los alumnos que permanecían en el hall se quedaron petrificados con el miedo, algunos vampiros no pudieron contener su ansia de sed y empezaron a atacar a unos alumnos de sexto año. Las dos valquirias notaron la sangre de los humanos derramarse al sulo y expandieron sus alas para proteger al resto del alumnado que permanecían asustados.

La Condesa Britany no se podía crer lo qu le iba a proponer a la directora Deyla.

Querida, me parece que vamos a necesitar otro tipo de ayuda para contener a la orda vampirica.- dijo la Condesa Britany.

¿En que clase de ayuda esta usted pensando?.- le pregunto la directora Deyla.

En una clase de ayuda que mas detesto pedir.- le respondio la Condesa.

Digame que no estara pensando en pedirle ayuda a los lobos de la Voronesa Nankatsu ¿verdad?.- le preguntó la directora.

Me temo que no va a quedar de otro modo mas que hacer una tregua con la Varonesa Nankatsu.- le respondio la Condesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los refuerzos que la Condesa había pedido, sólo que los lobos estaban algo incomodos pues ya se sabe que ninguno de los dos bandos se soportan y ahora debian trabajar en equipo para evitar que la orda vampirica se descontrolase mas de lo que ya estaba.

Varonesa Mighty, ¿cree que sus camaradas podrán contener la sed de los mios?.-le pregunto la Condesa.

Claro que los contendrán si no ya saben lo que les pasara cuando lleguen a nuestro territorio.- le respondio la Varonesa.

Una vez contenido a los vampiros y que estos fueran a cazar a las afueras del pueblo, la directora ordenó a todos los alumnos a que pasasen al Gran Comedor para una noticia que debían recibir de la directora.

Queridos alumnos tengo que daros una mala noticia.- les informo la directora.

¿Cual es esa noticia que tienen tan descontrolados a eso vampiros?.- pregunto el profesor de pociones.

No se como empezar.- dijo la directora toda triste.

Vereis una de nuestras alumnas fallecio ayer a la noche mientras dormia y por eso estan aqui todos estos vampiros.

Directora,¿ quien es la alumna fallecida?.- preguntó un alumno de cuarto año.

La directora no sabía como decir al nombre de la alumna fallecida.

Geyla.- dijo un Corel todo triste.

Al lado de Corel se encontraba su padre, lo sujetaba por los hombros y fue entonces cuando la Condesa supo que su nieto ya sabía la verdad de su padre.

Capítulo 16. ¿El Ministro De Magia Cierra School Black?

Todos en el Ministerio de Magia se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido en School Black informaron de ello al Ministro de Magia Jason. El ministro de magia se dirigía en esos momentos al colegio de School Black, dispuesto a cerrar la institución por todo el altercado que hubo en el. No iba a ermitir que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, además el Ministro de Magia Jason siempre odió que Deyla fuera la directora de School Black. ¿ a caso él Ministrode Magia Jason piensa dear a la mayoría de los alumnos sin un techo en donde vivir?.

La subdirectora vió por la ventana dirigirse hacia el colegio al Ministro de Magia.

Directora Deyla, me temo qu evamos a tener mas problemas.- le dijo la subdirectora Mayca.

A ver, ¿cúal es ese problemas que vamos a tener?.- le pregunto Deyla a Mayca.

Vera, la cuestión es que viene el Ministro de Magia hacia aqui y me temo que no son buenas sus intenciones.- le respondio Mayca.

Venga querida, no me fastidies ¿como se habrá enterado de lo que ocurrió aquí hace nada más que unas horas?.-le preguntó Deyla.

Supongo que desde que usted obtuvo la licencia e dirigir este colegio, me temo que no han puesto algún que otro squib para que le informen de todo lo que acontece en este lugar.- le dijo Mayca.

Buenas tardes Ministro, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?.- le preguntó Deyla.

Verá me han informado esta mañana que ha tenido como una especie de ataque vampirico y que despues tubieron ayuda de lobos, lo siento querida Deyla, pero me temo que debo cerrarle el colegio de por vida.

Deyla no se podía creer lo que había oido.¿Que le van a cerrar el colegio? ¿Como? y lo más importante ¿Donde van a ir ahora todos aquellos alumnos que no tienen una familia y ni siquiera tienen un hogar al que regresar?.- se preguntó Deyla.

Señor, no puede cerrar el colegio aqui viven alumnos sin padres.- le dijo Deyla.

so a mi no me importa en lo mas minimo.- le respondió el Ministro de Magia.

Señor Ministro de Magia Jason ¿como es eso de que piensa cerrar este colegio?.- le preguntó la Condesa Britany.

Vera Condesa, me han informado de un ataque de vampiros a estos indefenos alumnos.- le respondio el Ministro de Magia.

Esas son calumnias hacia ste colegio, además no hubo tal ataque vampirico, vera los alumnos tenian que hacer unos trabajos sobre histórias vampiricas y lobunas; pes bien que mejor que nosotros para contarles como fuimos convertidos e lo que somos ahora, señor Ministro de Magia Jason.- le dijo la Varonesa Mighty.

Despues de unas horas discutiendo y haciendo entrar en razon al Ministro de Magia, para que no cerrase el colegio y por fin iban a tener la respuesta que tanto anhelaban tener de la boca de el.

sta bien, ustedes gana por esta vez, el colegio no se cierra pero como reciba alguna queja de algun padre, entonces si que se lo cierro para siempre, ¿me oyeron ustedes?.- dijo el Ministro de Magia.

Capítulo 17. Adiós Amigo Corel

Las semanas pasaron y con ella la muerte de Geyla, todoslos vampiros y lobos ya se había marchado del colegio.

Padre, ¿es cierto que ya no puedo permanecer más en ete colegio?.- preguntó Corel.

Hijo, no te enfades pero creo que va a ser lo meor, además tienes una parte de tí que es una valquiria y pondrás a aquellos a los qe quieres en grave peligro cuando esté enfurcido.- le respondió s padre.

Esta bien padre, si es por el bien de mis amigos me iré contigo a otro lugar o país.- le respondió Corel.

Corel debía hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irse del colegio para siempre. Subió las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios.. Al entrar en la habitación vió a Naim y a Lucian hablando, se acercó a ellos cuando Corel abraó a Lucian este tubo una visión de lo que Corel les tenía que contar.

Tranquilo Corel, tú padre lo hace por tu bien, además no estarás sólo y cuando ya sepas controlar mejor tu poder nos volveremos a ver.- le dijo Lucian.

Gracias amigos, por estar en los momentos más dificiles; siempre os recordaré hasta que sea capaz de controlarme ya nos veremos de nuevo.- dijo Corel todo triste.

Hasta pronto amigo mío.- le dijo Naim abrazandolo.

Cuando Corel terminó de despedirse de sus amigos, bajó las escaleras que conducen al bosque para partir junto a su padre a un nuevo hogar para el.

Hijo, no estes triste.- le dijo su padre.

No estoy triste por haber dejado a mis amigos aqui sino todo lo contrario echo de menos a mamá.- le dio Corel a su padre.

Lo se hijo, se como te sintes yo tambien la extraño mucho.- le dijo su padre.

Padre, ¿porque me ocultaron la verdad hasta ahora?.- le preguntó Corel.

Veras fue una decision de tu abuela, ni tu madre ni yo estabamos de acuerdo en ocultartelo pero sabes que no se puede desobedecer a tu abuela bajo ningun concepto.- le respondio su padre.

Entiendo padre lo qe quieres decir, la abuela da miedo cuando se enfada ¿verdad?.- le pregunto Corel.

Si la verdad si que da miedo, tu abuela pero no se puede hacer nada por eso.- le dijo su padre.

Capítulo 18. Examenes Finales

Pasaron los días desde que Corel se había ido con su padre. Los examenes finales ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina; todos los alumnos estaban deseosos de que llegasen las vacaciones de verano.

Lucian estaba esperando a que Naim bajase a desayunar cuando tuvo una visión de Naim, pero era algo borrosa. Al cabo de cinco minutos bajó Naim y lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso apasionado, Lucian aún estaba distraído por la visión asi que no le pestó mucho caso al beso que le estaba dando Naim.

Naim se separó un poco de Lucian para ver porque tenía esa cara de tristezaz.

Amor, ¿que te sucede?.- le preguntó Naim.

No es nada.- le respondió Lucian.

¿Estas seguro que no te pasa nada amor?.- le preguntó Naim.

Cuando Lucian terminó de contarle lo de la visión, Naim le dijo que no se preocupase por eso que el no tnía intención de alejarse de el. Lucian se despidió de Naim para dirigirse a su clase de historia y Naim tenía su primer examen de pociones.

Al cabo de unas semanas todos los alumnos disfrutaban de la libertadde los examenes finales. Las clases por fin habían concluido y ahora podían disfrutar del verano tranquilamente. transcurrieron treinta minuto y el tren llegó al andén para llevar de regreso a los alumnos a sus hogares, claro aquellos que lo tengan sino se tenían que quedar en el colegio a pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Lucian y Naim se sentaaron en un compartimento vacio, Naim se recostó en el pecho de Lucian y se quedó dormido en todo el trayecto. Mientras que las visiones de Lucian volvian cada vez más fuertes y duraderas. Lucian tuvo que despertar a Naim para que se levantase pues ya estaban llegando a Godric Place.

Lucian amor,¿que te sucede?.- le pregunto de nuevo Naim.

No es nada.- le respondió Lucian.

Por favor, dime que no has vuelto a tener aquella visión?.- le preguntó Naim.

Me temo que si y esta vez s mas nítida.- le respondió Lucian con un deje de tristeza.

Amor, ¿que significa una visión nítida para ti?.-le preguntó Naim.

Verás cuando tengo una visión que se muestra clara significa que lo que vi se va hacer realidad.- le contestó Lucian.

No puede ser cierto lo que has visto, mi padre me aseguró de que nos ibamos a quedar por bastante tiempo en este pueblo.- le respondió Naim.

Capítulo 19. Lucian Se Va De Godric Place

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, cuando por fin Lucian comprendió la visión, no era Naim el que se iba era el propio Lucian el que tenía que dejar el pueblo.

Clarie vió el rostro triste de su hijo, no pudo más por verlo así y le dijo que fuera a ver a Naim. Lucian se dirigió a casa de Naim para hablar con el, pero Leire le dijo que Naim no se encontraba en casa, al parecer había ido al parque que estaba cerca de casa.

Naim se encontraba tumbado en unos bancos de piedra, cuando vió acercarse hacia el una sombra.

Hola, ¿como supiste que estaba aquí amor ?.- le preguntó Naim.

Tu madre me dijo donde encontrarte.- le respondió Lucian.

Naim, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.- le dijo Lucian todo triste.

¿De que se trata amor?.- le pregntó Naim.

¿Te acuerdasde la visión que tuve en el colegio?.- le pregunto Lucian.

Si, me acuerdo de ella¿porque amor?.- le pregunto Naim.

Verás la cuestión no es que seas tu el que se va del pueblo, sino que soy yo el que se tiene que ir.- le respondió Lucian algo melancólico.

Amor, tu me habías dicho que era yo el qu se iba de aqui.- le dijo Naim.

Ya se lo que dije pero malinterpreté la visión.- le dijo Lucian triste.

Entiendo, que va a pasar ahora con lo nuestro?.- le preguntó Naim.

Supongo que apartir de ahora en adelante cada uno tendrá que hacer su vida o bien, ¿te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice?.- le preguntó Lucian.

Si me acuerdo de esa promesa.- le respondió Naim.

Pues bien es hora de empezar a cumplirla, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar quiero que seas feliz Naim, siempre te voy a amar y te extrañaré mucho.- le dijo Lucian.

Lucian ya había emprendido el camino de regrso a su casa cuando Naim lo abrazó por la cintura y no pudo más y empezó a llorar de tristeza, Lucian al notar

la la camisa húmeda se dió la vuelta y lo redeó con los brazos y le dijo que no se preocupase que pronto se volverían a ver.

Faltaban sólo tres días para que Lucian se marchase con su abuela.

Madre,¿puedo ir a ver a Naim un rato?.- le preguntó Lucian.

Claro hijo, arobecha el tiempo que te queda antes de irte asi será menos doloroso para el tu partida hacia Seatle.- le dijo su madre Clarie.

Lucian salió de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Naim, cuando este salía de su casa acompañado de una chica de cabello platinado y con rasgos muy finos. En un momento Lucian sintió celos de esa chica.

Lucian se iba a dar la vuelta para irse de nuevo a su casa cuando Naim lo vió y echo a correr hacia él y lo besó n los labios de un modo muy sensual, pero Lucian estaba esta vez muy frío por haberlo visto de la mano con esa muchacha.

Lucian se separó de l y se fue a su casa todo triste y celoso.

¿Quien podrá ser esa chica que estaba con Naim?.

Naim lo siguió hasta la altura de la casa de Lucian quería explicarle quien era esa muchacha en su vida.

Lucian, espera.- le grito Naim.

¿Que quieres ahora Naim?.- le pregunto Lucian todo molesto.

Capítulo 20. Adiós Mi Querido Lucian

Hoy era el día en que Lucian se marchaba con su abuela a Seatle, Naim no iba a permitir que Lucian se marchase de Godric Place, sin saber la verdad de quién era la muchacha que estaba con el.

Lucian, espera.- gritó Naim.

¿Que quieres ahora, Naim?.- le preguntó Lucian todo molesto.

Quería decirte quién es esa muchacha que estaba ayer conmigo.- le dijo Naim.

A ver si adivino, ¿es tu nueva novia?.- le preguntó Lucian.

Pues no, además mi novio eres tú y nadie más que tú,Lucian.- le respondió Naim.

Yo tu ¿novio?.- le preguntó Lucian.

Si mi novio y cuando regreses porque se que vas a regresar, espero ser más que tu novio...-le dijo Naim todo sonrojado.

Además esa chica de cabello platinado es mi prima Kokoa, que esta aquí pasando las vacaciones, porque ella vive en Nuevo Mexico y estudia en un internado y solo pueden salir cuando hay vacaciones de navidad y de verano..- le comentó Naim.

Cuando Naim terminó de contarle todo acerca de su prima favrita, se la presentó a Lucian y Kokoa le dió la bienvenida a la familia Eagle.

Ya habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que Lucian se había ido y Naim lo esperaba con mucha ilusión.

Abuela.- le llamó Lucian.

¿Si querido?.- le preguntó la Varonesa Nankatsu.

¿Cuanto tiempo voy a quedarme aquí en Seatle?.- le preguntó Lucian.

Hasta que sepas dominar tu lado lobuno, mientras tanto no podrás regresar a Godric Place.- le respondió la Varonesa Nankatsu.

Eso no es justo abuela.- protestó Lucian.

Lucian, querido miralo por este lado, si volviras a Godric Place y te provocasen algunos chicos y te enfadases ¿que crees que ocurriría?.- le comento la Varonesa.

Me molestaría y acabaría transformandome en un lobo y los cazadores que viven en el pueblo me darían caza y acabaría por lastimar a Naim.- le respondió Lucian.

Exacto, mi querido nieto.- lo felicitó su abuela.

Mientras estes aquí terminarás el año escolar en la reserva Dolth..- le dijo su abuela.

Pasaron las semanas y Lucian ya se staba acostumbrando a su nueva vida como lobo y cada día echaba mas de menos Godric Place y a sus padres.

Porque ya se sabe que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Continuará ...


End file.
